The last thing
by Saiyoru-chan
Summary: Wrath is an angst-y teenager, with a annoying girl problem. Then he meets Jaz, a boy who is cursed to live in the sea. Light yaoi. Just so you know. You no like, you no read. Also, I know it's crappy/weird. Don't hate me for it.


'So lonely' thought the boy, as he stared out at the endless water. The boat rocked beneath his feet, and the salty breeze ruffled his hair. 'So. Very. LO-'

"Wrath-kun!!!" Came the high-pitched squeal of the girl -no, the she devil- who had somehow gotten the notion that she was destined for him. She leaped towards him, flinging her toothpick arms around his chest, restricting his arms and nuzzling his neck; causing his bandages to loosen.

"…Get…off…of me…" Wrath grumbled, prying the girl from his shoulders.

"But I'm just hugging my _boyfriend_" she giggled snuggling her face into the side of his neck.

"No! You're _not_! You're smothering a boy who desperately wants you to **go away**." He gave her a death glare.

"Aw!! Wrath-kun is so mean. Fine, I don't want to see you anymore! Let's see you get along without me!!" She yelled pushing him away from her.

"Good!" He screamed angrily. "Because I _HATE _you!!!"

This stopped the she-devil in her tracks

"Y-you Hate me?"

She looked hurt.

He didn't care.

She shoved him…

…He fell…

The side of the ship was suddenly above him…

Some one was holding him…then…it was dark.

The last thing Wrath remembered before blacking out was a pair of warm arms wrapping around his shoulders. Currently, there was a weight on his chest, only vaguely restricting the calm movement of his breath-holding him in a possessive hug. The waves lapped at his legs and breath from another being brushed his neck. He moaned, opening his eyes to a slowly rising sun, 'how long was he out?' he turned to his side. He gasped; lying next to him was quite possibly the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. His shoulder-length hair was a soft shade of blue- silver that glistened in the lowlight of the setting sun. His skin was pale, almost transparent with a blue tint to it, with great contrast to his dark eyelashes that cast shadows on his angular face. His thin lips were parted slightly revealing a bit of pearly white teeth, and he had his arms wrapped around Wrath, holding him possessively close to his well-toned chest. Wrath blushed; the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. The other boy moaned as Wrath tried pulled his arms from around his shoulders.

"…No… don't drown…" The boy murmured, pulling wrath closer.

"H-Hey, wake up… Hey!" Wrath shouted attempting to wake the other up. Said individual moaned.

Wrath gasped as the boy stretched. Spines grew from his shoulders wrists and hips, connected by thin webbing, creating a fin-like structure. Wrath followed the unblemished skin down, past the smooth chest, the odd fin-like structures on his hips, to where he assumed the boy's legs would be. Instead, a deep blue tail met his eyes. He blushed crimson.

"W-what are you…?" Wrath stuttered backing away from the boy, or rather, the merboy.

The boy's eyes widened suddenly and he screamed "D-Don't Look!! No!" The boy put his hands in front of his face his tail instinctively wrapping around him in an attempt to make himself less visible. "S-Stop it!! S-Stop L-Looking!!!" He was almost begging now. Wrath closed his eyes, feeling his way across the sand to the struggling boy.

"Calm down, okay? I'm not looking " He said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm Wrath by the way." He said as the boy relaxed slightly.

"I… I'm Jaz." The boy said letting his hands fall slightly. "Um… w-will you promise m-me something?" He asked.

"Sure, but can I open my eyes?" Wrath questioned.

"Um…only if you promise never to tell anyone about…_me_." Jaz said.

Wrath opened his eyes to the mystical figure before him. Jaz was blushing with his head lowered slightly. "I won't tell." He promised. "But, um…I didn't think there were actually…"

"Things like me?" Jaz finished "No, there aren't." He sighed, sadness on his face.

"Then how…?"

"I'm cursed-in a sense. I almost drowned about a year ago. See the tattoo around my neck?" Wrath nodded "It's supposed to be a super-rare genetic mutation. It transforms its host in a situation where they would die to keep them alive. So when I was going to drown, it changed me so I would live. The result is well…" He gestured down at himself.

"So…why were you so freaked about being seen? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes…when people connect with me, somehow others always find out about me." Jaz sighed. "Would you like to hear a story about that? I'll tell you about the last person who found out."

"_I was on the beach-this beach- with my family and my… well, boyfriend and some of our friends. We were playing in the water, when some of them threw me into deeper water. It was funny then, but I got caught in the undertow. I thought I was going to die. Everything turned black and I felt burning on my neck."_

"The tattoo?" Wrath asked, enjoying the story. Jaz nodded.

"_When I woke up, they were all calling for me. It was dark and the moon was in the sky… "_

_~Flash back yo! ~_

_He was laying on the shore, a cool breeze washing over him. He groaned, pulling himself up on his elbows. He blinked his eyes a few times, feeling that something was different. He moved to sit up, struggling for a second then looking to his legs. His breath stuck in his throat, and he felt his eyes begin to water. In place of what had once been his legs was a long, flowing, midnight… tail. A scaly tail- like that of a fish. The fins drifted in the water that lapped the shore. He stroked it with one hand, gasping at the sensation. He held his hand in front of his face; it had a blue tint to it. He was trembling now; soft whimpers escaping his lips. His eyes flickered to his arm; there were fins there, just above his wrists. Then there were more, on his shoulders and hips, he reached back, freezing when his fingers touched what he could only guess was his dorsal fin. It was long and flowing under his fingertips. Starting in the small of his back, quills grew, shorter at the top then flowing down until it came to a stop where his knees had been. There was a tingling sensation on his side, which revealed it self to be gills. _

"_Oh… oh, god... Jaz?" _

_Jaz whipped his head up, gasping at the owner of the voice._

"_Alexander! T-this… I…!" He shook his head, searching for something, anything to make this better. _

"_You- you're not… Jaz? What happened?" The black haired boy stepped back._

"_I woke up like this." Jaz muttered. He pulled his tail in, curling it around himself, and then shuddering. He let his hair fall in his eyes as tears began to spill down his face._

_He gasped as a hand rested on his shoulder. "We'll get you through this, Jaz." Alexander said, a look of uncertainty on his face. Jaz reached out, gripping the other boy's shirt. Alexander froze, only making Jaz sob more. _

"_Don't leave me here." He whimpered, feeling his ears fall at the sides of his head. He reached up with one hand, eyes widening as he felt a fin-like structure, which had replaced his human ears. He heard Alexander chuckle, and looked up to see the boy smiling at him. "W-what?" He asked, tugging on the other's shirt._

"_You're still Jaz." He laughed "I don't know how to help you with this though…" He put his hand on Jaz's tail, earning a gasp from the tailed boy. Alexander blushed at the reaction. "I'm still here for you Jaz, even with you being… well… that."_

_~End Flash Back yo! ~_

"So ho did that go badly…?" Wrath asked, not really understanding the point of the story.

"I still thought that he loved me, but soon after, he abandoned me. I've been living along this beach ever since." He sighed. "Not only that, He told other's about me. Ever since, scientists and hunters, and lots of other people have been looking for me."

"That must be pretty terrible…" Jaz nodded, his ear-fins drooping slightly. Wrath sighed, reaching over to Jaz and pulling the boy into his chest. He could feel the spines on the other boy's shoulders brush against his arms.

Wrath pulled away, blushing. He looked out to the ocean, rubbing one arm. "That was probably uncalled for…" He muttered his gaze flitting back to Jaz, watching the other teen's expression, trying to gauge his reaction. "… Sorry."

Shock… confusion… lust… his cheeks were stained a deep maroon color and his eyes were looking deeply into wrath's from under his long bangs. "Will… will you love me then?" He asked, putting a hand oh Wrath's cheek, running his thumb over the skin.

"Is that what… you want?" Wrath asked, leaning into the touch. He put a hand on the smaller boy's waist, just above the spines and scales. He traced circles over the smooth, icy, _inhuman_ skin. Savoring the feeling, like river stones rubbed smooth by running water. The boy moaned lightly at the touch, moving his other hand to pull Wrath toward him. His eyelids dropped as their lips brushed. Wrath leaned into him, deepening their kiss. He felt Jaz twine his fingers into Wrath's hair, pulling him closer. Wrath opened his mouth, letting his teeth catch on Jaz's bottom lip. He let his tongue run along Jaz's lip, savoring the salty taste. Jaz moaned, louder this time as he crushed their lips together. Wrath pulled them closer and they fell to the sand, gasping for breath.

"This is wrong…" Wrath stated, his arm still at Jaz's waist, Jaz's arm still at his cheek.

"…Why?" Jas asked. His eyes' sparkle fading.

"We can't… we can't be together like this. It can't be right. Can't be natural." His eyes flashed to the sun, now just above the horizon.

"I… I think I love you though." Jaz murmured. He pulled his hand back, holding it to his chest. He turned his head into the sand, hair falling over his eyes.

"Jaz?"

"Nngh…"

"Are you? Are you crying?"

"No…"

Wrath reached out, brushing the hair from Jaz's eyes. "Oh." There was a trickle of silver slipping down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry Jaz." The other boy shuddered another sob raking his body. His back arched as he gasped, eyes flying open as an unholy scream was emitted from his throat. "Jaz? Jaz!" Wrath was worried now. The boy infront of him was obviously in pain, gasps and whimpers flowing from his mouth as well as the occasional scream. "Jaz…"

Jaz screamed again as the pain in his tail increased. It felt as if it were being ripped in two, the pain was unbearable. He could feel the muscles and bones reshaping themselves, and some how he knew what was happening. His hands reached out, holding Wraths' in a death-grip. "…Pain." he mustered.

"What?" Wrath asked, taken off guard by the statement. His eyes widened as the blue tint of the boy's skin paled, then flushed a crème color. "Jaz, what's happening?"

Then the pain subsided, a dull throbbing still in his legs. Jaz sat up, the spines gone from his shoulders. The fins on his arms and back disappeared as well. Feet replaced the flowing fin of his tail, though his ears still had a slight ridge on their edges. He coughed. Turning his head to Wrath, who seemed to have no idea how to react to the situation.

"Jaz. W-why are you… human?"

"Because, I didn't want you to leave me… Do you still think it would be wrong for us to be together?" He asked, a sly tone to his voice.

"No, I suppose not." Wrath replied, pulling the boy into another passionate kiss.

**Okay, so that was really weird. Like, REEEEEEEALY weird. I honestly have no idea where that came from. **

**...**

**Well, if any one liked it, please review. Or if you want a sequel. or something... Just review any way. **


End file.
